


the best days of our life

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 10 Years AU, F/F, Fluff, High School Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt,</p><p>"Poe and Finn reunite at their 10 year High School anniversary. Poe is now a famous musician who never got over his unrequited love of his High School friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best days of our life

**Author's Note:**

> so i was looking for inspiration on the kink meme and came across this beautiful prompt and had just recently watched 10 Years so i was like....i have got to write this. so, i did. enjoy!

Poe Dameron. Famous musician, beloved by many adoring fans, is nervous about going to his 10 year high school fuckin’ reunion.

Poe taps his foot as he stares into his open suitcase, contents onto the bed. He has no idea what to wear. Suit? Jeans? Slacks? He didn’t bring that many options so he briefly considers going shopping before he decides against it. He’s pretty sure he saw a few paparazzi lurking in the lobby.

Poe pulls his phone out of his pocket and flops onto his hotel bed. He scrolls through his contacts until he reaches Jess’s number. She picks up on the fourth ring. He’s picking at a thread on the pillowcase, nerves making him jittery. 

“Yeah?” Jess greets him, slightly out of breath. Poe hears a soft giggle in the background. “Please tell me you didn’t pick up the phone during sex.” Jess snorts into the phone. “You aren’t that important to me, Dameron. What’s up?” She asks. His eyes rove to the ceiling as he contemplates this question.

“I don’t know what to wear.” Poe admits, finally. He hears a few beats of silence, then Jess bursts into loud laughter. “Are you serious? Just wear jeans and a button down, casual with an air of formal. Don’t wear a fucking suit.” She tells him. Poe hears someone call her name in the background, and he’s pretty sure he recognizes the accent. “Is Rey with you?” Jess snorts again. “Of course she is, she’s my wife.” This piece of news stuns Poe.

“When did you get married? Why wasn’t I invited? Jess, what the hell?” Poe says all of this in a rush, feeling stung. He hears Jess sigh. “It was a quick thing, during one of your tours, I would have invited you, but.” Jess lets her sentence trails off and it makes Poe unbearably sad. He missed his best friend’s wedding. “Shit.” He says, Jess is silent. “I’m sorry.” He tells her sincerely. “Dude, it's fine. I get it, famous musician and all. It's okay! You can come when we renew our vows in like ten years or whatever.” Jess tells him, and he’s pretty sure she’s grinning. 

Poe clears his throat. “Yeah, definitely. Don’t forget to invite me, jerk.” Poe tells her, faux sternly. Jess huffs a soft laugh. “Of course not. So, I better get going. See you tonight, yeah?” Poe smiles, moving to get up. “Yeah, later Jess.” Poe hangs up and studies the bed where he laid his clothes are spread, he sighs.

He picks out a pair of jeans that make his ass look great, if he says so himself, a navy button down, and his old, old leather jacket his mom gave him for a graduation present before she passed. Old, supple leather, soft to the touch, and worn with love and treated with care. Poe loved the old thing, he loved having the reminder of his mom with him wherever he went.

Poe clears his throat and rubs at his stinging eyes, willing himself not to cry. He really doesn’t feel like dealing with puffy eyes a shiny red nose.

Poe gets dressed and looks himself over, trepidation pooling in his gut. Finn is going to be there! Finn, who he had a gigantic crush on in high school, sweet, nerdy, adorable, kind Finn. Poe fixes his hair, grabs his room key and cell and leaves the room, body buzzing with anticipation.

*  
When he gets there, the ballroom is decorated tackily and there are pictures covering presentation boards and Poe feels slightly embarrassed at the fact that not only is his awkward teenage face is staring at him, but also that they’ve covered a side of the board with him performing on stage. Would it really be such a big deal if he left right now?

“Poe!” Comes a voice, dragging him out of his head. He sees Jess’s shiny dark head weaving it's way toward him. She grabs him in a crushing hug, and he grunts. Jess’s cheeks are flushed and she has a slightly taller woman trailing behind her.

“Jess! Hi.” Poe smiles at her as she lets go of him. “Rey! Hi, wow it's been forever.” Rey grins, toothy and happy. She grabs him in a hug as well. “It's good to see you, Dameron.” Rey tells him as she lets him go. “So, you two got married! Wow! I’m still pissed you didn’t even tell me.” Poe tells Jess, she just shrugs and smirks at him.

“You would have been weird and guilty if I did.” Poe sighs and punches Jess on the arm. “I would have been a kickass maid of honor.” Poe tells her, and Jess and Rey chuckle. “Yeah, and you would have looked beautiful in a dress.” Poe grins. “I’m sure I would have, and I’m confident you would have picked something flattering. Then again, there’s just as big a chance you would have made me wear something with a giant bow on my ass.” Poe tells her, she throws her head back and laughs. “You know I could never hide your best asset.” Jess tells him, as she pats his cheek.

Rey looks behind him and squeals, her face breaking out in a giant grin. “Finn!” She yells, catching the attention of the man who just walked in the door. When Poe turns around his mouth goes dry. Finn is standing there, looking, fuck. Fantastic. He’s ripped now, instead of long and gangly, and his teeth are ridiculously straight and white. He has the same kind, dark eyes, Poe recalls. Warm and sweet and full of kindness. 

Poe feels his heart skip when Finn makes his way over. Rey grabs him and squeezes him, tightly if Finn’s grunt is anything to go on. “We literally saw each other two days ago, Rey.” Finn says, patting her on the back. Rey releases him, he gives her a peck on the cheek. 

Finn hugs Jessika quickly and smiles at her She smiles back at him, fondly. Finn’s eyes travel to Poe, they light up when they see him. “Poe! Oh my god, I did not expect you to be here, man.” Finn looks around quickly, scanning the gym. “No hordes of raving fans?” Finn asks, with a quirk of his lips. Finn grabs him in a quick, tight hug. 

Poe feels his cheeks get warm. Get it together, Dameron, he thinks. “Nah, not today.” Poe says, scuffing his boot on the floor. “You look good, Poe.” Finn tells him sincerely. Poe clears his throat. “Yeah, you too.” Poe tells him, reaching out to squeeze his upper arm. Finn smiles at him, glancing down at Poe’s hand. 

“So! If everyone is done flirting who wants drinks?” Rey asks, grin on her face. Poe’s cheeks are burning, and Finn swallows hard and laughs nervously. Regardless, they make their way over to the bar. Rey gets them all beers, minus Jessika. 

Poe looks at her strangely. “Really?” He asks disbelievingly. Jess shrugs, looking nonchalant. “Designated driver, since this one,” she nudges Rey’s side with her elbow. “apparently wants to get plastered.” Jess smiles, and Rey kisses her on the mouth, grin in place. Poe thinks it's pretty disgusting how cute they are. 

“Alright, alright. We get it, you two are perfect stop rubbing it in our faces.” Finn grumbles, taking a swig of his beer. “Aw, Finn. He just broke up with his girlfriend, you know.” Rey says conversationally to Poe.

Finn tries to glare at her, but he ends up looking exasperatedly fond. “It was a while ago.” Finn tells Poe. Poe feels a bit of excitement at this news, then guilt for feeling excited. Way to be a dick, Dameron, he thinks.

“So, playing the field, huh buddy?” Poe asks. Finn shakes his head. “Nah, not dating much these days. Focusing on work.” Poe nods, he gets that. “What is it you do?” He asks Finn. “I’m doing a medical residency, in New York. Between working ridiculous hours and panicking about drowning in student debt, it doesn’t really leave me much time for dating. Or any sort of social life, really.” Finn smiles at Poe, and Poe swears his guts land at his feet at that sweet grin. “Hot shot doctor, huh?” Poe teases, but pleased all the same, he knew Finn would do something incredible. “I’m kind of a big deal.” Finn says, joking lilt to his voice. “Nah, for real, I like helping people, you know?” Finn tells him with a soft half smile.

Poe grins, belly filling with warmth. “Still the same good man you were in high school, I’m proud of you buddy.” Poe tells Finn, grabbing him into a hug. Finn lets out a surprise laugh and hugs Poe back. Jess clears her throat. “I’m going to take my wife for a dance, it was good to see you, Finn. Later, Poe.” Jess kisses them both on the cheek, pulling Rey along. Finn looks at them fondly as they go.

“Can you believe Rey thought she was straight in high school? She even dated that one strange goth kid.” Finn recalls, goofy smile on his face. Poe laughs, he does remember that. “What was his name? Do you remember?” Finn lets out a slightly hysterical laugh. “No, I don’t, actually. Wonder if he’s gonna come to this thing.” Finn says, curiously, looking around the ballroom. “Doubt I’d recognize him, anyway.” Finn tells him, and that’s the end of that. 

Poe watches Finn brings his beer to his lips and takes a long swallow, Poe is enraptured at the way Finn’s lips look around the bottle’s neck, at how his throat moves when he swallows. Poe clears his throat and crosses his legs on the barstool. Finn turns to look at him, lazy smile on his face. Poe is pretty sure he’s still fucking in love with the guy, and this realization doesn’t completely surprise him. “Hi.” Finn says. Poe grins at him, his stomach flipping pleasantly. “Hi.” Poe has to stop himself from doing something dumb, like kissing Finn. “Wanna do some shots?” Poe asks, already flagging down the bartender. 

Finn grins, big and carefree. “Hell, yeah.” He says excitedly. “I don’t drink much, so I plan on getting at least a little drunk.” Poe laughs. The bartender pours them two shots apiece. “To being grown ups.” Poe says, and they clink their glasses together, and down them. Finn grimaces at the taste and follows it with a swig of his beer. “Fuck, that’s so nasty.” He says, and laughs. Poe feels the liquor making his face warm. They pick up their second shot, and don’t say anything as they clink and down them. 

They’re both quiet then. Watching their old classmates talking and laughing, and suddenly Poe feels sad. Most everyone is coupled up, rings glinting on fingers and it makes Poe a little melancholy. “Fuck, man. Almost everyone here is married, when did that happen?” Poe asks Finn, who is downing another shot and grimacing.

Finn makes a contemplative noise. “Probably round the time their quarter life crisis kicked in.” Poe snorts. “Besides Rey and Jess, god if I didn’t already believe in true love, those two would make me.” Poe looks at them, Rey is laughing at something Jess said, Jess has her face buried in Rey’s neck.

“That’s so corny, man. But yeah, I know what you mean.” Poe says, no longer looking at the dancing couple, but at Finn. Finn turns to look at Poe. “Anyone special in your life?” Finn asks as he takes a drink of his beer. Poe shakes his head. “Not yet.” Finn tilts his head questioningly.

Before Poe can answer the song ends and Rey and Jess make their way back over to them, faces slightly flushed. “Finn! Shots?” Rey says, dragging him down to the middle of the bar, shooting Jess a Look before she goes. Jess turns to Poe, whose eyebrows are raised. “What’s that about?” Poe asks, taking a drink of his beer. Jess sighs, and sits. Poe feels worry creeping in his gut.

Jess turns to him then, huge smile on her face. “Rey says I should let you know now, and I’m not really sure how to do it so I’m just gonna say it. I’m pregnant. Me and Rey, we’re having a goddamn baby.” Jess says voice filled with happiness, and Poe feels warmth and joy flood every inch of him. “Holy shit.” He says, and Jess nods. She grabs his hand and threads their fingers together. “Poe, we want you to be the baby’s godfather.” Jess tells him, a hopeful look on her face.

Poe feels his eyes well up and he hugs Jess, kissing her cheek. “Of course, Jesus Christ. A baby!” Poe says, still a little shocked. They’re both grinning at each other, Poe’s face is starting to ache but he honestly couldn’t be happier. 

Rey and Finn come back and Poe is pretty sure Finn’s eyes are wet. “Jess is pregnant, Poe!” Finn says, hugging Jess. Finn kisses her forehead. “I’m gonna be a godfather!” Poe grins. “Me too, buddy!” Finn’s face goes even brighter. “Yeah? Awesome! That’s gonna be the most loved baby ever.” Finn says, dreamy look on his face. They all laugh and Poe feels so light and happy and free. He feels like he could conquer the world, if that was his thing.

“Hey, wanna dance?” Poe asks Finn suddenly. Finn’s eyebrows shoot up, and he grins at Poe, a little sloppily. “Yeah, I’d love to.” Finn takes Poe’s hand into his large warm one and leads him to the dance floor. Poe is pretty sure his heart is going to pound of his body. 

“I’m so happy for them, you know? What a lucky baby.” Finn says, and Poe looks up at him. “Yeah, it's fucking fantastic.” Poe says enthusiastically. “Do you want kids?” Finn asks. Poe grins at him. “Yeah, eventually. What about you?” Finn’s face lights up. “Yes! A million of them, or at least three.” Poe laughs tucks his head into Finn’s neck, grinning.

They sway together for a minute before Poe works up the courage to open his mouth, “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, and honestly if it wasn’t for the tequila and beer and baby news I probably wouldn’t be saying anything. I don’t really drink that much, so I’m a lightweight.”

Poe swallows, mouth dry as a bone. “But, I was kind of in love with you in high school. I mean, if a 17 year old knows anything about love, but I’m older now. And yeah, I’m pretty sure I was in love with you, seeing you now, all grown up. I don’t think I’m completely over it.” Poe finishes his spiel, heart in his throat, and hands sweaty. He wonders if he’s imagining the way Finn’s heart speeds up. 

Suddenly there’s a warm pair of lips and his temple, and Poe can swear he feels Finn smiling. “Yeah?” Finn says, his lips tickling Poe’s head. Poe raises his head off Finn’s shoulder to look at him. “Hi.” Poe says, for the second time that night. Finn grins at him. “Hi.” Finn whispers, eyes roving over Poe’s face. 

“I think I loved you too. I’d hear your songs on the radio, and it would feel bittersweet. Like a missed opportunity or whatever. You know? I should have told you, but maybe it was supposed to work out this way. Meet again when we’re older, wiser, more ready to be together.” Finn is smiling gently, eyes flicking to Poe’s lips. “Well, Finn, I’m ready if you are.” Poe says, feeling slightly out of breath. Finn leans down and kisses Poe gently. 

“I’m kind of drunk right now and I want to do this right, okay?” Finn says, face serious. Poe nods, feeling drunk from that chaste kiss. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Poe kisses Finn softly, and they finish their dance.

**Author's Note:**

> someday i'll figure out how to conclude things nicely, today isn't that day.
> 
> thanks for reading, love and criticism is appreciated! :)


End file.
